


three times

by netfelix (orphan_account)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, my take on a jilix 3+1 fic, the bois are soft, u could also just take it as extreme making out, um kinda saucy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 11:57:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17243816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/netfelix
Summary: the three times felix says i love you (and the one time jisung says it back)





	three times

pairing: jilix

summary: the three times felix says i love you (and the one time jisung says it back)

listen whilst reading: another one of those days by cavetown

 

i.

 

"hey, sung?"

the room is filled with a comfortable atmosphere.

it's winter, the fireplace warm and sending a golden shine over their faces.

jisung waits for a moment.

"yeah, lix?"

felix traces small patterns on his best friend's (boyfriend's?) arm.

"i love you. you know that, right?"

the other boy says nothing, just comes a bit closer.

felix hopes that the sudden change in proximity means the same.

 

 

 

 

ii.

 

maybe this wasn't the best idea.

felix has a weak soul, and seeing the boy he's hopelessly in love with like this is too much for him.

he quickly checks the clock.

_[05:32am]_

the boy sighs as he falls back onto the bed.

_(jet lag is one hell of a bitch.)_

chan decided to gift them a ticket to rome for christmas (he said it would help with their romantic situation, but felix never told jisung, of course) and although felix is incredibly grateful, he hates the feeling of not being able to sleep.

after a while of tossing and turning, he decides sleep isn't an option for him anymore.

getting up, he tries to avoid looking at jisung (and fails miserably).

his lover/best friend (their status is pretty unknown for now) is sprawled out on the sheets, his hair messy and his lips swollen.

jisung's eyes are shut and he seems to be having a good dream, judging by the smile on his face.

_(i'm so in love with you holy shit)_

before he even thinks, felix whispers a "i love you."

jisung says nothing, but the bigger smile on his face makes felix think he heard after all.

 

 

 

iii.

 

it's three in the morning.

if it were anyone else, felix would've said no - he's not getting boba with them right now.

but this is _jisung_ , and he turned on the puppy eyes, and really - how could you say no?

sighing, felix closes the door and walks into his yard, jisung already standing there with a grin on his face.

"let's gooooooooooo!"

his friend/boyfriend (status still not known) jumps onto felix's back and clings on tightly.

trying not to let his heart beat too loudly, felix swallows hard and mumbles something about getting their boba now.

after their short walk to the stand, they finally get the long desired drink.

the shopkeeper gives them a smile and makes a casual comment about them being _such_ a cute couple (which causes jisung to grin and felix to choke on his drink).

the two stroll home, having a conversation about chan and minho and their pda (according to jisung it looks like they're trying to suffocate each other with their tongues).

it's nearly four in the morning by the time jisung says goodbye.

as he walks away, felix stares at his back and mumbles out a choked "i love you".

 

 

 

iiii.

 

 it's summer.

 july, to be exact.

school ended a week ago, and jisung is sleeping over.

something they've done a million times before, but this time it feels a bit different.

this time something's up with jisung.

his smiles seem less genuine, his laugh less clear, his beautiful face struggling to hide his worry.

by the time felix musters up the confidence to say anything, it's one (two?) in the morning (he doesn't care about the time right now, what matters is jisung) and they're sharing the bed, arms around each other and faces only illuminated by the faint glow of his small bedside lamp, like they've done hundreds of times before.

"what's up?"

jisung seems to jump a little, startled by his voice.

"nothing."

felix gently starts to rub circles on the other boy's wrists.

"you seem troubled."

a hard swallow and a short moment of closed eyes.

"i said it's nothing."

felix lifts a hand from jisung's wrist and starts to thread it through his hair, gently tugging at the dark blue locks.

"it doesn't seem like nothing."

jisung inhales sharply and turns so he's looking at the ceiling.

"it's you, okay?"

felix feels a sharp jolt of fear, making him go lightheaded.

"what did i do?"

a frustrated sigh comes from next to him.

"everything you do! your stupid cute freckles and clear laugh and the fact that you smell good and your stupid stupid lips that look so soft and make me want to _kiss you – “_

he stops abruptly.

there’s a long pause that seems to stretch into infinity, in which felix gathers all of the confidence he has.

rolling over until he’s hovering on top of the other boy and only supported by his arms, felix kisses him with all he has.

jisung tastes of lemon lip balm and honey and his lips are so _soft_ , moving against the other boy’s gently in a way that makes felix’s head spin.

they kiss until they can’t breathe anymore and their bodies seem to burn up against each other, lips touching anywhere they can find and small whines stifled by their mouths.

after the last golden wave has left his body and felix remembers to breathe again, he wraps his arms around jisung.

"i love you," he mumbles, lips against the blue-haired boy's shoulder.

a slight giggle is what he gets in return, accompanied by an “i love you too”.

 

(their moms don't ask why their necks are covered in bruises and felix seems to have a little bite mark on his lower lip – a few knowing smiles are exchanged, but that’s all.)

 

(plenty of more i love yous are exchanged, usually accompanied by wide smiles and gentle kisses. not that they mind, of course.)

**Author's Note:**

> yeet  
> i wrote this in like an hour lol  
> follow me on tumblr @changbin-cryptid


End file.
